Donna Malone
Donna Malone is one of the main characters in the 2006 Christmas film Unaccompanied Minors. Background Personality Donna is a grouchy and sensitive 11-year-old tomboy who doesn't like to be touched; if anyone touches her, she punches them. Her surly attitude mainly comes from being unhappy about her life and that her parents are divorced. Initially, she is also very snide towards Grace Conrad, who acts the same way towards her at first, but over time, Donna develops a more friendly personality. At the end of the movie, she shares a kiss with Charlie Goldfinch. Physical Appearance Role in the film Donna is first seen being pressured by her mother to get her picture taken with Santa. However, when Santa puts his hand on Donna's shoulder, she loses her temper, punches him and storms off. She is next seen coming out of the bathroom in the unaccompanied minors room as Zach Van Bourke is being attacked by the kids; she mutters “Amateurs.” as she watches him in disgust. Then, when Spencer sneaks out of the room, Grace, Donna, Charlie, and Beef follow. As they wander around the airport, Donna spots an airport cart, and takes it for a joyride. She picks up Spencer, Grace, and Charlie, and Beef mysteriously catches a ride as well. They are eventually caught by the guards and brought back to the UM room, where Oliver Porter, the head of passenger relations, admonishes them and keeps them confined to the UM room, instructing Zach to keep an eye on them. Spencer, knowing his sister Catherine expects a present by 4:30 AM, enlists Grace, Donna, Charlie, and Beef to help him get her a gift in return for an escape plan. They trick Zach into going to the information desk, and then fool him into thinking they escaped. Sneaking out of the UM room, they observe Mr. Porter ordering the guards to find them. Hiding in a corridor, Grace threatens the others that they are dead if they get her sent back to the UM room. Donna talks back to Grace, who responds with a snide and offensive retort. Infuriated, Donna attacks Grace, and Spencer jumps in between the two girls as they begin to fight; eventually, Charlie steps in by grabbing Donna’s jacket, causing her to punch him in the hip. She apologizes for hitting him and explains that she doesn’t like being touched. After Donna, Grace, Spencer, and Charlie elude some guards at the baggage claim by releasing a dog, they hide from Mr. Porter; Charlie, who is hiding in a suitcase, gets put on a conveyor transport. As he goes sliding out of control down the chutes, Donna goes after him, ending up in the same scenario. She eventually catches him, and the two crash-land in the unclaimed baggage warehouse, where Spencer and Grace catch up with them. The four then check out what goodies the warehouse has in store for them: Donna finds a surfboard, Charlie obtains a walkie-talkie family pack that has video screens inside them, Spencer acquires a music set and a doll for his sister, which Donna jokingly suggests he give to Grace, who has found an 8-track tape player, which Charlie identifies and plays Lee Morgan’s The Sidewinder on it. Donna, Grace, and Spencer watch with amusement as Charlie humorously dances around. Eventually, Grace gets up to dance with Charlie; annoyed, Donna steps in and says that because she saved Charlie, she should be the one to dance with him. Grace then dances with Spencer, and makes him promise not to tell anyone about the photo in her wallet. However, they are found by Mr. Porter, Zach, and the other guards. The four toboggan to the Hoover International Lodge in a canoe along with Zach, while Mr. Porter and the guards chase them down the hill. At the hotel, Charlie and Donna stay behind to deal with Mr. Porter while Spencer and Grace search for Catherine. As they are being chased, Donna and Charlie imitate Mr. Porter while rapping on the doors to each room shouting “room service”, resulting in Mr. Porter being punched in the face by a big guy. After getting the doll to Spencer’s sister, Mr. Porter captures the four and brings them back to the airport and puts them under surveillance in separate rooms. However, they use their walkie-talkies’ video functions to fool Mr. Porter, and escape through the air vents. Donna is uncomfortable because of the tight space; Charlie reassures her that he will be there for her no matter what. As they continue on, Charlie farts in Donna’s face, much to her disgust. Heading in the direction of the food court, Charlie falls through the ceiling into a storage room where Mr. Porter had been keeping all the airport’s Christmas decorations. Spencer, Grace, Donna, and Charlie enlist Zach to help them decorate the airport. On Christmas morning, Spencer, Donna, Grace, Charlie, and Beef wake up the passengers and take them to a reformed Mr. Porter, dressed as Santa Claus, who hands out presents to them. Later, Charlie and Donna say goodbye to each other; Charlie calls Donna “a very special young lady”, in response to his compliment, Donna kisses Charlie, much to his surprise and delight. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Tomboys Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Unaccompanied Minors Category:Protagonists Category:American characters Category:Unaccompanied Minors Characters Category:Pre-teens